Hello
by Stony RS
Summary: Stucky l Stony l Basada en la canción Hello de Adele 3


Un sonido agudo y constante lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, una pequeña pantalla azul parpadeaba junto a la mesa de noche, el molesto pitido lo aturdía, se levantó aflojerado sentándose en la cama, contestó la llamada semiconsciente de lo que hacía.

"¿Hola?" Una voz temblorosa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, la respiración era pesada y reconocer el timbre tan familiar de voz hizo que Steve cayera completamente a la consciencia.

"Hola" dijo en un murmullo intentando no sonar tan frío, era imposible, su voz se había vuelto áspera contra su voluntad, se levantó cauteloso de la cama y caminó de puntillas hacía afuera de la habitación, se recargó en un muro de concreto aparente tenuemente iluminado por la luz lunar que entraba sigilosa del cristal en el techo.

"Estaba pensando… si después de todos estos años te gustaría… volver a salir, para, ya sabes, hablar de todo" La voz tan conocida se cortó y un tenue sollozo intentó ser ahogado, Steve permaneció callado, el hombre en la línea continuó "Dicen que el tiempo ayuda a sanar, pero sabes… yo no he podido dejarte ir"

Steve permaneció callado, su respiración cada vez más audible y un brincoteo en el pecho comenzaba a humedecer sus ojos.

"¿Hola? ¿Puedes escucharme?"

"Sí" Steve titubeo, su voz había perdido firmeza y un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a tensarse, reduciendo su respiración.

"Estoy en Brooklyn ¿Sabes? Soñando despierto de todo lo que solíamos ser, cuándo éramos más jóvenes y libres… Casi olvidaba lo que se sentía vivir antes de que el mundo cayera a nuestros pies"

Steve se llevó la mano a la boca intentando no hacer un solo sonido, sus ojos estaban completamente húmedos y la inestabilidad en la voz de aquel hombre lanzaba aguijonazos letales que sentía atravesaban su pecho, era tan vívido todo aquello que tuvo miedo a colapsar en un infarto, pánico de que las cuerdas que sostenían su corazón pudiesen tronarse en cualquier segundo.

"Hay una enorme diferencia entre tú y yo ahora, además nos separan kilómetros" Steve dijo en voz tenue intentando sonar cortante, fue inútil, su voz estaba ya completamente fracturada, aquel hombre pudo detectar la debilidad en su voz y apretó más el teléfono a su mano, recargó la espalda en el muro de aquel edificio, la calle en lúgubre silencio y la noche cubriéndolo, vagaba por los barrios bajos, estúpidamente buscándolo sin encontrarlo jamás. Las palabras de Steve causaban yagas que entrecortaban su aliento.

"Hola del otro lado pues" dijo y soltó una risa lastimera, Steve sonrió contra su voluntad, el extraño permanecía en un silencio sepulcral y Steve se vio muy tentado a colgar y no clavar más profundamente la daga, escuchó un cambio de respiración abrupta "Mierda, sé que te he hablado más de mil veces para decirte perdón por todo lo que he hecho, pero cuando te llamo pareciese que nunca estuvieses en un hogar. Es como si estuvieses afuera de la vida misma…" La voz acelerada y vibrante del hombre se cortó, sus palabras habían salido con una perfecta dicción causándole a Steve ahogarse en un llanto silencioso, sus piernas temblaron y su mano seguía alrededor de su boca intentando no gritar. "Al menos puedo decir que lo intente, decirte que lo siento, Steve perdóname por romperte el corazón. Aunque pareciese que ya no importa, claramente ya no te duele ni un poco"

Steve no pudo contener un sollozo audible, el hombre al otro lado de la línea se detuvo en seco al escucharlo, sintió una impotencia por regresar el tiempo, esa necesidad enloquecedora de reparar un error, y caer a la letal y fría realización de que es imposible volver atrás.

"Perdón, hola… Siempre, siempre hablo tanto de mí, es tan típico de mí ¿Cómo estás? ¿Lograste cumplir todos tus sueños? Espero, espero estés bien Steve"

"Estoy bien" Steve dijo en un tenue murmuro y el silencio se apodero de la llamada, la voluntad de Steve iba en declive.

"Stevie, no es un secreto que se nos está acabando el tiempo, te extraño Steve. Perdón."

"Todo está bien ahora"

"¿Lo está Steve? Sé que aún me quieres"

Las palabras cayeron de peso para el rubio, un mar de recuerdos azotando en ráfaga su mente, contaminando sus sentidos, el cabello lacio y negro de aquel hombre, su sonrisa traviesa y el contacto tibio de sus labios, un compilado de agónicos momentos que nacían en la infancia e iban evolucionando, sí mierda, sí, lo quería.

¿Cómo no quererlo?

Cuando el mundo entero se había convertido en un lugar helado y hostil, él siempre había brindado un abrazo y una sonrisa, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios y su estómago volcó causándole un sabor amargo, el azul de su mirada se cristalizó y su pupila dilatada reflejaba los nuevos recuerdos que comenzaban a sacudirlo.

Cuando él se fue.

 _""Pero no lo comprendo ¿Qué hice mal?" Steve preguntó entre un mar de lágrimas, su voz afónica y sus manos aferradas al abrigo negro de él._

 _"No hiciste nada malo Steve, las cosas cambian, evolucionan"_

 _"Pero creí que me amabas, el amor no cambia" Dijo y pegó sus labios a la mano del hombre, dando un cálido beso en sus dedos, levantó su mirada destrozada._

 _"No puedo estar por siempre aquí, en este país, con esta gente, con este trabajo. Yo no soy un tipo de familia Steve y lo sabes"_

 _"Podemos irnos juntos" el Capitán dijo lastimeramente y una sonrisa ingenua se pintó en sus labios, aquel hombre soltó una risa burlesca y helada._

 _"¡No puedo estar por siempre en esta relación Steve! Te hace falta conocer más hombres, más mujeres, vivir"_

 _"No quiero hacerlo sin ti"_

 _"Vamos, no llores tanto, el tiempo ayuda a borrar heridas, ya verás" dijo y acuclillándose junto a él plantó un suave beso en sus labios, el Capitán lo abrazó desesperado procurando no dejarlo ir jamás, aferrándose a él como si fuese la vida misma la que se le escapaba de las manos._

 _Y es que por un momento lo era._

 _El hombre de ojos tormentosos lo separo cautelosamente de su cuerpo y sin decir nada más salió de la casa._

 _Los días pasaron sin realmente causar conmoción alguna, Steve no se levantó del sitio donde estaba, lloró hasta deshidratarse casi por completo, la inanición hubiese sido su salvación si el estúpido y maldito suero no se interpusieran con lo que más anhelaba: morir._

 _Porqué ¿Para qué vivir sin él?_

 _No tenía caso alguno._

 _Su mente lo torturaba una y otra vez, culpándolo de distintas y crueles formas por la decisión que el que consideraba el amor de su vida había tomado._

 _¿Y si regresaba?_

 _No, no lo haría, lo conocía demasiado bien y cuando una decisión así era tomada, no había marcha atrás. Un sollozo salió de sus labios pálidos, no causo sonido alguno, no tenía siquiera energía para eso, estaba consumiéndose minuto a minuto"_

Steve intentó no demostrar cuánto lloraba, cuánto aún lo lastimaba, el hombre del otro lado de la línea soltó un suspiro, y Steve lo conocía, y sabía que estaba dando por hecho que caería, que dejaría el presente que tanto le había costado construir y volvería a un pasado de hace más de 2 años. Cerró los ojos y su mente lo llevó de nuevo a aquel recuerdo.

 _""Capitán, está estrictamente prohibido que mueras sin darme tu receta de rollo de chocolate" La tan conocida voz de Stark se escuchó y la consciencia volvió a él, estaba congelado hecho ovillo en el piso, no sabía cuantos días o semana habían pasado, podía ver copos de nieve caer por la ventana y la mirada castaña de aquel imponente billonario lucía tan transparente que lanzó un escalofrío por su cuerpo._

 _"Señor… Stark" dijo en un murmullo y Tony sonrió, se acuclilló delante de él y se quitó el abrigo negro que vestía, lo puso sobre su cuerpo y Steve se estremeció ante tanta calidez._

 _"Ven conmigo a la torre, te prepararé mi famoso caldo de pollo" Y Steve al escucharlo por primera vez en semanas, sonrió, o al menos lo intentó._

 _"Pero… tú… no, cocinas" Las palabras de Steve salían cada vez más tenues y su respiración se escuchaba a punto de colapsar, Tony tomó una de sus gélidas manos entre las de él._

 _"Hay muchas cosas de mí que tú no sabes" dijo con esa peculiar sonrisa encantadora y Steve logró sonreír, después el recuerdo lo abrumó y clavó la mirada en el piso._

 _"Él se fue" sus palabras eran casi inaudibles pero el tono de su voz hizo que la piel de Tony se crispara._

 _"Yo jamás me iré Steve"_

 _Y esa fue la primera vez que Tony Stark decía su nombre y extrañamente sonaba increíblemente cálido y reconfortante"_

Steve abrió los ojos de golpe y toda la ilusión, los recuerdos y la voz temblorosa de aquel hombre se hicieron indiferentes en comparación de aquella sonrisa cálida o esa mirada castaña contorneada por profundas arrugas, Steve sujetó el teléfono con fuerza y su voz volvió a ser firme.

"Sabes Bucks, tal vez tienes razón, tal vez escucharte ya no me fragmenta en miles de pedazos, tal vez tu recuerdo no es nada más que el paso del tiempo borrándose, tal vez simplemente fuiste necesario para conocerlo a él"

"No hablarás en serio" La voz de Bucky estaba completamente rota y sonaba no triste, sino ahogada en un pánico desquiciante.

"Lo hago James, y sabes sí, sí te quiero, así como quise a Peggy o a Howard, así como quieres a los buenos recuerdos"

Un momento de silencio se presentó en la línea, Steve estaba suspendido en la cúspide de la adrenalina mientras Bucky se ahogaba en un pánico que lo hacía sudar en frío.

"¿Hola?" dijo asustado creyendo que Steve le había colgado, sintiendo vívidamente como lo perdía.

"Adiós Bucky, y por favor… ya no me marques"

Dijo y colgó la llamada.

Requirió más de toda la fuerza de voluntad que creía tenía, requirió un debate desgarrador e inevitablemente cayó a un súbito arrepentimiento al hacerlo, contempló el teléfono y notó como sus manos temblaban en contra de su voluntad, clavó su mirada en la escalera de madera flotada e intentó respirar profundamente, después de varios minutos cuando al fin se sintió capaz de volver a su cama, exhaló por última vez y apagó el teléfono.

Abrió la puerta cautelosa y caminó de puntillas hasta la cama, su mirada se iluminó al contemplar a aquel hombre rondando los cincuenta años profundamente dormido, estaba semienvuelto en la sabana, abrazaba una almohada y dormía silencioso, su barba perfectamente definida y su cabello quebrado caía desordenado, su cuerpo era mucho más delgado y pequeño que el de él, se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó pegándolo necesitadamente a su cuerpo, aquel hombre se movió dentro de sus brazos.

"¿Pesadilla Cap?" preguntó con voz somnolienta y Steve plantó un suave beso en su nuca, apretó más los brazos a su alrededor.

"Casi"

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó y giró dentro de su abrazo, su nariz respingada rozando la nariz recta del Capitán, sus ojos castaños se abrieron brillando aún en la oscuridad.

"No tiene importancia ya"

"¿Estas bien?" El ingeniero preguntó tomando más consciencia y preocupación en su voz.

Steve simplemente se inclinó dándole un suave beso en los labios, ambas frentes chocaron delicadamente, a los pocos segundos el ingeniero dormía plácidamente en su pecho, Steve sonrió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en los mechones de cabello castaño.

El arrepentimiento se había extinguido por completo, mientras que en una calle desierta de los barrios bajos de Brooklyn un hombre solitario caminaba despacio, la bocina de teléfono público se movía cual péndulo en la caseta roja de llamadas.


End file.
